The present invention relates to a computer system that allows a user to automatically connect to a network service provider, and more particularly, to a system and method which allows a user to automatically connect to a network service provider by using a data card (i.e., a xe2x80x9csmart cardxe2x80x9d). A smart card is a card that is approximately the size of a credit card and stores electronic data on a microchip for use in a variety of applications. The present invention also relates to an online advertisement system that accesses user profile information stored on a smart card to provide advertisements specifically tailored to the user""s profile.
With the increasing use of information technology to access and exchange information over a network, in addition to the emergence of commercial transactions which have been taking place over open networks such as the internet, it has become necessary to store information (particularly about a user) in a secure manner. One method of securing information is by a smart card. A smart card is approximately the size of a conventional credit card; however, instead of having a magnetic strip which stores data on the card, smart cards usually have a microchip embedded within their structure. The microchip stores information in the form of electronic data which may be of use to the smart card user.
Essentially, smart cards can be categorized into two distinct types, namely xe2x80x9ccontact smart cardsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccontactless smart cards.xe2x80x9d Smart card readers are devices that read information contained in a smart card microchip. They are typically connected to a computer so that information in the smart card chip can be relayed to the computer.
xe2x80x9cContactxe2x80x9d smart cards are typically inserted into a smart card reader. These cards have a microchip on one side of the card which makes contact with an electrical connector contained within the smart card reader. Data is exchanged between the chip on the smart card and the electrical connector of the smart card reader.
xe2x80x9cContactlessxe2x80x9d smart cards do not have an exposed chip on one side of the card, but have an antenna embedded within the card itself. The antenna transmits information to a coupler unit or xe2x80x9csmart card readerxe2x80x9d which is also fitted with an antenna. The antenna allows information to be exchanged without physical contact having to be made between the smart card chip and the smart card reader.
Typically when a smart card is inserted into a reader mechanism, the embedded chip transmits a message to the host machine on which the reader is attached. This message typically acknowledges card insertion into the reader mechanism.
Existing applications that utilize the smart card are launched by a human user after the smart card is inserted or before the smart card is inserted. In the general case of application launch before card insertion a prompt within a typical application requires users to insert and then acknowledge card insertion through a prompt. In the general case of application launch after card insertion a similar acknowledgment is also required.
Internet Service Providers (ISPs) or Internet Access Providers (IAPS) are companies that provide individuals and companies with access to the internet and to other related services, such as website building and hosting. A user of an internet service typically accesses the ISP from his or her computer via a telephone line so as to gain access to the internet. The ISP usually requires the user to enter particular information in relation to the user, such as a login name and password which is then checked against the ISP""s database to verify that the user is registered with the ISP. Traditionally ISPs have been located within their own regional areas and therefore the user typically dials a local number to access the ISP.
Problems can occur when the user uses his or her computer to log on to the ISP (e.g., such as on a business trip using a laptop computer) and the number recorded in the computer for the ISP may be different (i.e., different area and/or country code). It is then necessary for the user to enter in the area code (or country number if he or she is overseas) for the ISP and pay for a long distance call. Alternatively, the same ISP may have a local number within the particular locale in which the user is located at a particular time. However, the user typically has to physically search for the local ISP number in the particular locale in which he or she is located. Furthermore, delays in the time it takes for a user to access the internet can result whenever the user is in a different geographic location or happens to use a different computer.
Moreover, there is a need for a simple way to provide advertisements to a user which are specifically directed to that user""s tastes and characteristics.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems in the prior art regarding the inconvenience of the user having to physically search for the local ISP number in the particular locale in which he or she is located, or the increased cost in paying for a long distance call if this search is not performed, or the delays in time it takes for a user to access the internet when the user is in a different geographic location or happens to use a different computer.
The present invention is also directed to an online advertisement system that accesses user profile information stored on a smart card to provide advertisements specifically tailored to the user""s profile.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is disclosed a computer system for allowing a user to automatically access one of a plurality of network service providers which require information specific to the user and/or the network service provider to be accessed, the computer system comprising:
a data card which contains the information specific to either the user and/or the network service provider to be accessed;
a data card reader adapted to access at least part of the information contained on the data card when the data card is in communication therewith;
a data processor in communication with the data card reader and adapted to be connected to a network;
an application program resident on the data processor, the application program being configured to automatically retrieve at least part of the information contained on the data card when the data card is in communication with said data card reader and to use the information to gain access to one of the plurality of network service providers via the network by using one of a default access number indicating a designated network service provider and a local access number from a database containing a list of access numbers for the plurality of network service providers along with corresponding location information for each access number in the list,
wherein the application program is immediately triggered upon insertion of the data card into the data card reader.
The data card typically comprises a microprocessor for processing the information stored within the data card, a memory component which enables the information to be stored within the data card and a communications interface for transferring the information from the data card to the data card reader.
The communications interface may include an antenna embedded inside the data card so as to communicate the information between the data card and the data card reader. In such an embodiment, the data card reader also has an antenna embedded inside so as to receive/relay information from/to the data card.
Alternatively, the communications interface may include a contact connector and the data card reader may include electrical connectors so that information can be received/relayed from/to the data card when the contact and the electrical connectors are in physical contact. The communications interface of the data card may make contact with a communications interface located on the data card reader. In some embodiments of the invention, the data card is a smart card and the data card reader is a smart card reader. The data card may also contain a battery for storage of power received from the data card reader when it is connected thereto.
Preferably, the data card is inserted into a recess provided within the data card reader. Typically, when the data card is inside the data card reader, the electrical connectors on the data card reader detect that a data card is inserted in the data card reader and an activation code is generated by the microprocessor and is sent to the data processor. The activation code is then sent to the application program.
When the activation code is received by the data processor, the application program instructs the CPU to generate a code to establish a link with the network service provider by instructing a modem to dial a default number to access the network service provider via the network. Hence, by inserting the smart card into the smart card reader, a connection is automatically established with the network service provider. The default number may be the number of a network service provider local to the user. If the dial-up sequence is via a network such as a telephone line, the phone number of the network service provider may be part of the specific information contained on the data card.
If the user is located in another city or indeed in another country, there will be a different country and area code required and the number dialed by the application program will not connect to the network service provider. In such a situation, the application program will also include a logic code which determines that a connection has not been made and shall generate a message to the user requesting that they input the country and/or the city in which they are currently located.
Optionally, the application program may contain a database detailing a list of the countries, the associated locale by area codes within those countries and may also include a list of network service providers within each country and local area location. In some embodiments of the invention, the message generated by the application program may generate from the database, the list of countries on a graphical display. Typically the user will then select the country he or she is located in at a particular time. Once the country is selected, the application may then generate from the database, a list of locales by area code associated with the selected country. The user then selects the locale in which he or she is located. The application program then notes the locale and retrieves from the database, the country code and/or the area code of the location.
Alternatively, the database may be stored on a memory means such as a compact disc read only memory (CD ROM) accessible by the data processor. Or, the database may be stored in a remote server accessible by the data processor.
In one embodiment, once the application program knows the locale of a user, the number of the nearest network service provider located in the locale is dialed by the data processor via the modem. In other embodiments, the user may have a designated network service provider and the application program then dials the number of the designated network service provider and the appropriate country and area code. Optionally, the application program may provide the user with a choice as to whether they wish to use their designated network service provider or a network service provider in their present locale. Furthermore, the application program may provide the user with a choice of network service providers from which to choose in a particular location.
Typically, the network service provider is an Internet Service Provider (ISP) or an Internet Access Provider (IAP) which provides internet services to the user. Alternatively, the network service provider might be a proxy server of an intranet.
The network which the user uses to access the ISP does not have to be a telephone line but can be any sort of telecommunications network such as a telecommunications cable or telephony.
In some examples of the invention, the specific information contained on the data card includes the user""s login identification and password which is required to access the ISP. The specific information may, however, contain other pieces of information, such as verification codes or encrypted data relating to the user""s finances or network preferences. This information can be used, for example, in the embodiment of the invention described in detail below wherein an online advertisement system accesses user profile information stored on a smart card to provide advertisements specifically tailored to the user""s profile. This information may be inputted by the user upon initial use of the data card by having the user fill out a series of information fields. The personal information may then be encrypted and stored on the data card.
In some embodiments of the invention, the data processor is preferably a personal computer which includes or is connected to a modem which can access the internet. In other embodiments of the invention, the data processor may be housed within the data card reader, which may also include a graphical interface for the user to view information contained on the network.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed a method for allowing a user to automatically access one of a plurality of network service providers which require information specific to the user and/or the network service provider to be accessed, comprising the steps of:
configuring an application program resident on a data processor to automatically retrieve at least part of the information specific to the user and/or the network service provider to be accessed contained on a data card when the data card is in communication with a data card reader and to use the information to gain access to one of the plurality of network service providers via a network by using one of a default access number indicating a designated network service provider and a local access number from a database containing a list of access numbers for the plurality of network service providers along with corresponding location information for each access number in the list; and
immediately triggering the application program upon insertion of the data card into the data card reader.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an online advertisement system provides advertisements to a user that are specifically tailored to the user""s profile. The online advertisement system comprises:
a data card for storing information specific to the user, including user profile information;
a data card reader for accessing the information contained on the data card when the data card is in communication therewith;
a data processor in communication with the data card reader; and
an online advertising server connected to the data processor for serving the advertisements to the user, wherein the advertisements are specifically tailored to the user based on the user profile information.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a data card is provided for allowing a user to automatically access one of a plurality of network service providers, comprising:
a memory for storing information specific to the user and/or the plurality of network service providers and for storing an application program which is immediately triggered and which automatically uses the information to access one of the network service providers via a network when the data card is in communication with a data card reader that is communicating with a data processor.
In another embopdiment of the present invention, a method is provided for automatically transferring information to a network, comprising the steps of storing the information on a data card, connecting to the network, and automatically uploading the information stored on the data card to the network upon connection thereto.